Jane's dream
Jane's dream is the opening scene on episode Resolves Eleven Myths. It's a 1:50 minutes long sequence that ends when Jane wakes up in her room. It's also a reflection of Jane's deepest desires and fears and contains significant details. Long summary Jane lights a candle, pours a glass of scotch and goes to the kitchen to chop some carrots. Weller pours a reddish syrup on a cake and offers Jane a tasting but instead of trying the syrup she kisses him on the lips until a knock on the door distracts them from their moment. Roman walks in and is greeted by Weller with a hug while Jane watches the two from the kitchen pleased to see them interacting. Jane, Roman and Weller make a toast for the company while Weller’s laugher and Jane’s voice complimenting on the wine can be heard in the background. Suddenly the candles on the table go out and the front door gets opened but there’s no one on the hall. Jane is the only one who realizes about the door and laves the table to inspect what is happening outside of the apartment. From the threshold she sees the same duffel bag she came out from moving on the hall, when she turns to the inside of the apartment, Roman and Weller are gone. Jane turns to the hall again and meets Remi whose first words are “this doesn’t belong to you”. Jane failed at closing the door and is hit on the face by Remi landing on the floor. The two of them fight with Remi clearly winning over Jane who doesn’t seem to be able to anticipate Remi’s movements. Remi breaks the glass on a picture of Jane and Weller and pins Jane down against the wall saying “you can’t have it”. She then throws Jane on the table and stabs her with a butcher knife. Jane wakes up alone in her room with her hands on her chest were Remi stabbed her a few seconds ago. Dream’s details * Jane is wearing an all-white outfit with her typical tomboy style: cargo pants, tank top, sweater and military boots; quite de opposite of her usual dark clothes. * Right after Jane and Weller break their kiss, the fridge can be seen behind Weller: booth of its doors are covered with Jane’s sketches apparently taken from her copybooks as their edges look torn. * Weller is wearing a white shirt while Roman is wearing black. * After Roman and Weller hug, two pictures are shown hanging on the wall. The first is Jane and Roman on a bike, Jane is wearing a pink blouse while Roman a black suit. In the second picture Weller and Jane are hugging in what appears to be a sunset. * Once the door is open, a portrait of Weller can be seen hanging on the far wall. It’s a sketch probably made by Jane. * When Remi hits Jane on the face, she lands on a small table, on top was Roman’s box given to him by Remi to hide their gum wrapper from other kids at the orphanage. * Once Jane and Remi are face to face, it can be appreciated that they’re the opposite of their counterpart: Jane is wearing all white while Remi is wearing all black. Ying and Yang, light and dark, good and bad. * When Jane wakes up, she’s wearing a white tank top while a black sweater is resting on her bed. Gallery Jane's dream (1).png Jane's dream (2).png Jane's dream (4).png Jane's dream (5).png Jane's dream (6).png Jane's dream (8).png Jane's dream (9).png Jane's dream (11).png Jane's dream (10).png Jane's dream (12).png Jane's dream (13).png Jane's dream (14).png Jane's dream (7).png Jane's dream (15).png Jane's dream (16).png Jane's dream (17).png Jane's dream (18).png Jane's dream (19).png Jane's dream (20).png Jane's dream (21).png Jane's dream (22).png Jane's dream (23).png Jane's dream (24).png Jane's dream (25).png Jane's dream (26).png Jane's dream (27).png